1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat belt buckle, and particularly to a seat belt buckle for a seat belt system used with a child's seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat belt restraint system for a child's seat typically includes a buckle that is attached to an end of a crotch belt. Each of two shoulder belts extends across a shoulder and a hip of a child in the seat and carries a tongue. The tongues are inserted into the buckle and latched to connect the crotch belt with the pair of shoulder belts and secure the child in the child seat.